


The Hat

by nataliefn



Series: Fourth of July [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fireworks, Fourth of July, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliefn/pseuds/nataliefn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay and Friends enjoy a Fourth of July celebration!  (It's really short but I wanted it up before midnight.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hat

                 Ramsay held the cowering pet in his lap.  “Shh, it’s alright, I’ll protect you from the scary fireworks.”  All of his friends were laughing at Reek and of course he was too.  It was so ridiculous even if he’d raised the pet to be scared.  “Hush now.”

                They had barely done anything to him before he went to his state of panic.  Damon was having a blast throwing fire snappers at him while Ramsay lit off a few fireworks in his mouth and one from his ass.  Then Skinner shot a flare gun at him a few coming very close to hitting him.  Now he was acting as if they had actually hurt him.  Reek had even cowered away from his master.

                Ramsay now sat on his lounge chair with every inch of Reek shaking in his lap.  “Hush now and just watch the pretty fireworks.”

                “Here,” Damon calls throwing something at Ramsay that Reek couldn’t see.

                The pet didn’t bother struggling when Ramsay put a string under his chin, which he concluded was probably a hat.  “Aww Reeky, you look so cute.”  He pressed a rough, stubble filled kiss to his cheek enjoying the red, white, and blue top hat strapped to his head.  When Skinner, Damon, and Alyn started lighting off random fireworks, Ramsay allowed the petrified pet to press close and hide in his shirt.  “Be calm now my love.”  Today had been a great day and not even the awesome and very illegal fireworks could top the show his pet gave him.


End file.
